


It's a Perfect Day

by clover71



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Tsune's presence that demanded attention, so strong that it drew Shintaro in like a moth to a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> \- I initially wrote this supposedly as a one-shot for Trope Bingo round 5 (for the prompt 'rare pairs') but then I decided to turn it into a series for my own pleasure.  
> \- I am writing this for myself, but if anyone drops by to read this, then welcome to my delusional world. I'm probably the only one who ships these two actors.  
> \- The title comes from the lyrics of the song ['Perfect Day' by Supercell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70_gvex3KZ8) and this story is inspired by the same song.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** Characters used in this story are real people but the details within do not purposely imply occurrences in real life; thus, anything here that concurs with real events may be completely coincidental and this fiction is created based solely on the imagination of the author and for non-profitable purpose. Again... THIS ISN'T REAL.
> 
> * * *

.  
The first time he met Tsune was in the midst of after-show chaos so he doubted meeting him even registered in Tsune's mind. 

It was months later when he saw Tsune again, on one of the February shows of 'Seigaku vs. Shitenhoji', loitering around the dressing room area equipped with his killer smile and heartwarming gaze. A soft, almost whispered 'ganbatte' brushed against Shintaro's ears as he passed Tsune on the way to the elevator. 

Shintaro made sure to offer a smile, a bow and a quick 'arigato' before rushing over to Ryuji who stood some feet away watching them both. 

"He wants you," Ryuji blurted out a while later, just before their cue, barely giving Shintaro time to react since they had to run toward the center of the stage. 

Once the show ended, Tsune was back in the dressing room area with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He gave it to Shintaro, said, "You were awesome out there," and Shintaro felt his cheeks heat up. Heaven forbid if he was blushing because.

He spotted Ryuji, who flashed him a knowing smile as if he was saying _I told you so,_ and his earlier words, _He wants you,_ spun around Shintaro's head for the next two days or so. 

It was only when Yata nudged him and asked, "Hey, were you listening?" that he realized he had been spacing out. A lot. And that was when he came up with a resolution to push any thoughts of Tsune to the deepest corner of his mind.

Until Undoukai.

 

=*=

 

There was something about Tsune's presence that demanded attention, so strong that it drew Shintaro in like a moth to a fire. It was scary. Much as Shintaro did his best to keep a healthy distance, he found himself gravitating to Tsune. To give him a double high-five. To wish him luck if he was going to compete at the next event. To congratulate him if he won. To just be at close proximity.

"So." Ryuji crowded him on their way back to the dressing room. "You want him too." 

The hallway was thick with noises that Shintaro wasn't sure he heard it right. "Want who?"

"You know who." Ryuji threw an arm around him, the smile forming on his lips was too devious that it was almost scary. "And he's giving me the nasty look right about now."

Shintaro's gaze strayed down the hallway until he spotted Tsune who stood right outside the dressing room, staring at them as if he wanted to stab him. Or Ryuji. 

Whatever.

A sharp nudge with his elbow right below Ryuji's ribcage was enough to get his friend off him. "Stop, will you? I don't want him. And neither does he want me so don't you think of saying that again," he said in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure?" Ryuji then left him, skipping towards the dressing room with the rest of the cast members, most were still high on adrenaline despite Undoukai being officially over. 

 

=*=

 

When Shintaro heard that the production management had hired a substitute actor to play Atobe Keigo on the upcoming 'Seigaku vs Rikkai Nationals' show, Shintaro felt half relieved and half disappointed. 

Relieved because he wouldn't have to deal with all the confusing emotions that usually surfaced whenever Aoki Tsunenori was within ten feet of him. Disappointed because… Well, he couldn't come up with a coherent reason why there was this pinch of disappointment plaguing him.

Fate had its plans though. Tsune came to one of the shows and like usual, loitered around the dressing room area to charm anyone who came close enough to be wrapped around his charismatic aura. Shintaro included.

"Do you want to go out for dinner after the show?" was the casual invitation that Tsune threw his way.

"You, me and who else?" Shintaro just had to ask although he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

Somehow, the idea of being out with Tsune alone gave him goosebumps so he was already thinking of polite ways to decline but then Tsune said, "You, me, Onuma-kun, Isedai and anyone else who wants to come along."

Unfortunately, everyone from his group declined, each having a pathetic excuse, the only one convincing enough was Ton-chan who did have a scheduled meeting with his agent. Shintaro lost any means to escape when Onuma Shota hooked an arm around his and dragged him along with them. He didn't miss the deadly glare Tsune gave Shota but he chose to ignore it. It was just dinner. There was no harm in it, right?

Oh how wrong he was.

 

=*=

 

Dinner started out as innocent as it could. They decided on a yakiniku and were having a blast talking about their Tenimyu adventures. Then Isedai gave him a bottle of beer, saying, "Goes perfect with the meat. It's fine, right? You're already twenty," like it was some challenge or something.

Shintaro had no qualms in drinking beer. He'd been christened, so to speak, in drinking a full bottle the moment he turned twenty. Though that may not have been the first since he had little taste while in high school, but drinking that full bottle was certainly the last. He knew he had little tolerance with beer and alcohol and didn't give a care being called a light weight.

But there was Tsune and Shota and Isedai coaxing him while (pretending to be) busy with the grill or talking about fine-tuning their performance on stage so Shintaro mentally shrugged, thought, _What the heck, I don't have to finish the whole bottle anyway,_ and just took a gulp.

He did finish the whole bottle and was given another while being asked what he did before Tenimyu and what he had ahead after Tenimyu. So Shintaro talked animatedly about previous projects and that there was this history-based original play that he couldn't disclose but was asked to audition for and he was pretty excited about it. He hadn't realized how distracted he'd been until he started feeling tipsy.

After dinner, the group broke off with Isedai and Onuma claiming they were taking the same train while Tsune offered to accompany Shintaro home. He was just too out of it to protest and that was that.

 

=*=

 

"I'll be fine," Shintaro said when he noticed that Tsune looked genuinely worried. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he just didn't want Tsune to leave his apartment yet so he offered him coffee and Tsune accepted, taking off his jacket and made himself right at home by helping Shintaro prepare the cups. 

It didn't take long for Shintaro to start feeling comfortable around Tsune. Maybe it was the alcohol, but what the heck.

They were on the floor, sitting real close together, their half-filled coffee cups on the tea table, and were talking about the other cast members of Tenimyu. 

How Tsune thought that Inagaki and Tatsunari were dating to which Shintaro just laughed and said, "You think? I didn't know you were oblivious." 

How they both knew Kazumi and Makki were a couple, because Tomotsune just couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

How Mikata's crush on Kubohide was so obvious. 

They were pretty much indulged in gossiping on who was dating who when Tsune blurted, "What about you? Are you dating Yata-kun?" that Shintaro almost choked on his coffee. 

"What?" He shot Tsune an incredulous look, brows furrowed. Just where did that come from and why would Tsune… oh… oh….

Tsune shrugged. "You seem pretty close and—"

"We're friends." Shintaro was quick to interrupt him. He placed the cup back on the table before meeting Tsune's gaze and reiterated, "Just friends."

Tsune shifted closer and Shintaro felt his heartbeat start to race. "Are you okay with it though? I mean the idea of boys dating boys?"

"Yeah." Of course he was. Shintaro might seem traditional but he wasn't all that traditional. He graduated from an international school where that thing was quite common. So yes, he was okay with it, pretty much open to the idea, even if it was him in that situation. And he was okay with knowing where this was going. He might have denied it to Ryuji once but he did find Tsune attractive. Or more like he was attracted to Tsune. But then again, it could be the alcohol talking. Could be. Someone did tell him once that alcohol often helped decrease one's inhibition. So.

So when Tsune said, "I'm glad," in a low, vibrating voice then hooked a finger under his chin and leaned closer, Shintaro didn't budge, just waited until their lips met.

It started with a slow, tentative brush, a bit hesitant, then Tsune pressed further, the tip of his tongue teasing, testing. Shintaro parted his lips, a silent invitation that Tsune took and the kiss deepened, tongues swirling, Shintaro's fingers grasping on Tsune's shirt while he felt Tsune's arm coil around his waist.

A tingling thrill surged up Shintaro's spine, frissons coursing all over his body, his heart hammering against his rib cage. He could taste the coffee in Tsune's mouth, could taste Tsune, all musky and manly and so… so….

A low groan reverberated from his throat. He could feel Tsune's hand – the one not holding him – travel down his front, slowly, sensuously, then skipped the part where he needed him the most and rested on his thigh. 

"Anzai-kun, I…" Tsune was breathing hard, panting, then he pressed his forehead against Shintaro's. "You're drunk. It was wrong for me to take advantage of you."

Shintaro cupped Tsune's cheek with his hand. "I'm not. Maybe a little, but I know what I'm doing." It was true. The coffee and Tsune's blatant question about Yata was enough to chase the inebriation away.

Tsune looked deep into his eyes. "So this is okay? I mean, I'm trying to tell you I'm attracted to you, and I… I'm hoping we could date and… and, you know."

Something unfurled in Shintaro's chest, his heart no longer thundering but had settled into a rhythmic, steady beats. "It's fine." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before taking the lead this time and pressed a kiss on Tsune's lips.

 

=*=

.  
.


End file.
